


"Don't touch me, Chunta"

by Laila_2802



Category: DAKAICHI (Anime), 抱かれたい男1位に脅されています。 | Dakaretai Otoko Ichii ni Odosarete Imasu (Manga)
Genre: Bottom Azumaya Junta, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Saijou Takato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laila_2802/pseuds/Laila_2802
Summary: Takato wanted to do something for Junta for their anniversary.
Relationships: Azumaya Junta/Saijou Takato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	"Don't touch me, Chunta"

**Author's Note:**

> It's my second smut don't hate me if it's bad.  
> A lovely person over on Amino was my beta-reader, so thnks to them again.
> 
> Also available in [German](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649325).

Technically it was a good idea, it's their anniversary and Takato wanted to do something for his Junta. Just something to make Junta happy and not bored of Takato.  
He couldn't do anything like that disaster of a Christmas last year so he decided on something else. As it turns out, it wasn't such a good idea after all.

⚣•*•⚣

It started simple, with a silly idea that was gone just after he thought about it.  
'Maybe I should do something in bed for him sometime.'  
Similar thoughts popped up in the following week. But none of them got more attention than necessary until one night.

It was a night like every other, he layed on their bed, naked like he was born, or just fucked through, which is definitely what happened. He isn't proud of it but the ideas were getting a mind of their own and then 'maybe I could try to top him sometime'.  
He turned red immediately causing Junta to ask questions which only worsen his condition.  
Dispite that, or maybe because of that, the idea never left his head. He did try to think of other things to get Junta on their anniversary but none seam fitting for his lover.

With the day rapidly coming closer, Takato panicked and decided that him topping Junta is enough.  
With that arous another problem, Takato has next to none experience in the field, his only knowledge comes from himself being topped by Junta. So he has to do the embarrassing task to do research and, on top of all that, he has to find out if Junta would like to be the passive role in bed.  
That, of course, lead to the most embarrassing conversation in Takatos life. Resulting in Takato blushing madly and Junta laughing softly at the sight, at least Takato has a answer now. "I never was passive before, but it's something I wanted to try actually." Shockingly serious answer, the rest of that awful conversation must not be talked about, ever.

⚣•*•⚣

And that's how Takato lays in their bed now, naked, on top of the sheats in the dimly lit, well tempered room in their shared apartment.  
Takato himself doesn't really know why he's naked, he wants to fuck Juntas brains out, not the other way around. But he knows how much Junta likes his pale skin, a reason that lead to this decision.

It felt like hours until Takato hears the click of the door.  
Takato holds his breath, not sure why. He listens to what Junta is doing, hears how shoes are placed neatly, a jacket being hung, socked feet that come closer to the bedroom.  
And finally Junta and how his breath stuck in his throat. The afternoon sun shines in the room, illuminating the path of rose petals on the beige sheats surrounding Takato.  
He's beautiful, the only sane thought that Junta can manage.

With as much grace as he can muster, Takato stands up, walks around the bed and halts in front of Junta.  
Fingers, as light as feathers, open the buttons of Juntas shirt. Button after button, slowly, almost painfully so. The shirt now open is pushed down carefully, over the sun-kissed shoulders. Pale hands on a journey over the smooth skin of the toned chest and stomach.

Takato is nervous, so nervous and a bit scared that Junta would push him away. But Junta is to stunned to do anything, thankfully. It will only be so long until Junta comes down from his shock, Takato has to take this chance.  
With a determination, he is shocked for having it himself, the leads his fingers down to the buckle of Juntas pants, slowly almost teasingly he opens it and begins to fumble with the button on the pants. While he opens the button and the the zipper of Juntas pants his hands brush over the stiffening cock in said pants.

Jittering with nervousness it takes a while but when he finally gets it right Takato is greeted with the sight of Juntas boxers. Takato has to fight of the blush rising to his cheeks with all his might. He shouldn't degrade to a blushing mess again, he's the dominating one today, his goal is to make Junta blush. Okay maybe he just decided to make that his goal bit it would be a beautiful thing to see today.  
With a strong jerk Takato pushes Junta to the bed.

"Beautiful", the only word that could come close to what Takato sees in front of him. The rose petals look wonderful next to Junta on the sheets.

"Chunta, take off your clothes", Takato says while he walks around the bed to crawl in next to Junta. Juntas eyes widen and he hastily fumbles to get his pants off, accidentally taking off his underwear on the way. After that he has Takato on his lap.  
"Don't touch me at all!" his voice stern but Junta just smirks, that smile will not stay, Takato decides.

With that certain thing blinking I'm his eyes Takato leans down and kisses Juntas neck, he will not leave hickeys, of course he does think about the next day. But maybe, just maybe he will leave his mark some other way, he always wanted to do that.  
Slowly progressing towards the two nipples, taking one between his fingers, testing. Juntas breath hitches, a good start.  
Still testing Takato takes the left nipple between his teeth, switches between his lips and teeth, sucks on it. The fairly positive response he gets turns him on immensely. Giving the left one a last kiss he licks his way the the right one, scraping the skin around it lightly, licking over it.

It is fun to figure out how to get the response he wants, it's exciting.  
For once Takato actually feels like he could dominate Junta, it's great.

To check if he is doing everything right he looks up, direct into Juntas face, red cheeks, blown pupils.  
As if he would know what Takato wants to ask he just nods. Junta never felt this way before, it's new and different but definitely not bad and that's Takato who does that to him, even better, he wants more.

With new courage Takato continues his journey over Juntas body, down his abs, over his thighs, squeezing his calves, nibbling at his hip bone, kissing up the inside of his thighs, softly tickeling his sides, taking his sweet time to explore the body laying in front of him and driving Junta absolutely mad in the mean time. The best kind of torture.

Finally, after way to long in Juntas opinion, Takato takes Junta in all his 7 inch glory in his mouth, Takato doesn't struggle nearly a much as he thought, getting roughly half of it in his mouth. Takato himself is quite satisfied with that fact and having Junta moan his name so deeply makes this whole thing even better.

Now Takato is at a point where he does not know how to proceed, he only knows how to get fuckt not how to fuck. That's bad, can he even call it topping if he just rides Junta, or would he have to actually stick his dick inside him?  
Hoping to not show how overwhelmed he is Takato lickes his way up Juntas dick kissing the tip and licking over the slit of it. The sounds he gets for doing are just delicious.

"You are doing so well, Chunta."  
Saying that nickname in his hoarse voice send one shiver after the other over Juntas body, never did he think he would be in this situation, let alone today. But he enjoys it, a lot. Takato is just sexy like this but Junta is also a bit afraid if Takato plans to do through with this, fucking him, that would be painful for sure.  
A small pain where his groin meets his thigh brings him back to the real world. He sees Takato, still between his legs, it seems like Takato just bit him, now sucking on that place and then going over that, softly locking. A hickey? But Junta was never allowed to make one. So not fair.

In the mean time Takato made up his mind, he's way to insecure to fuck Juntas brains out but riding him sounds absolutely fantastic.  
So he kneels in front of his love presenting his naked body fully intending on letting Junta see what he's doing. Sucking on two of his fingers, signaling Junta do keep his fingers to himself with the other hand.  
Declaring his fingers for slick enough the begins to stick one inside him.  
His fingers are way smaller than Juntas so he needs more way faster that normal, being by three fingers in a short time.  
Looking at Junta he sees his eyes blown with a certain hunger in them, Takato smiles, this is what he wanted. Finally being in control of what Junta feels for once.

After the forth finger the deems himself ready so he, as slowly as he can, let's himself down on Junta drawing a throaty moan from both of them.  
Trying to find a good rhythm bit still not letting Junta take the lead he rolls his hips in a slow pace.

After a bit all selfrestraint is gone and Junta just graps Takato by the hips and so he's bring both of them a wonderful time, ending with them screaming the name of the other in pleasure.

⚣•*•⚣

Laying there in pure bliss, letting the past events pass through, both of them tangled in a mess of limbs, both not showerd.

"Thank you so much for that, it felt amazing", smiling like the angel he is Junta looks at Takato.  
Takato himself would be embarrassed of what he just did but he feels way to content so complain.  
"Everything for you, Chunta."


End file.
